Bastardi si nasce, o si diventa?
by Silen
Summary: Domanda topica, a cui, se potesse, qualcuno risponderebbe, decisamente sdegnato: – No, è che mi hanno 'disegnato' così! –


Questa breve storia è un soltanto un altro dei cosiddetti "_sfizi dell'Arpia_".

Episodio particolare del passato giapponese di **Inseguire un sogno, afferrare il destino**  
ma stavolta visto dalla prospettiva di un "protagonista" altrettanto particolare.

* * *

**Bastardi si nasce, o si diventa?**

_Domanda topica, a cui, se potesse, qualcuno risponderebbe,  
decisamente sdegnato: – No, è che mi hanno 'disegnato' così! –_

**Nankatsu – 1983**

Fiutò e diede una rapida occhiata in giro, poi si sedette, mentre osservava, attento, i loro movimenti, sempre uguali e ripetuti.

Gli umani calciavano e afferravano i palloni con potenza, precisione e regolarità, e a lui venne una discreta voglia di rincorrerne uno; però il padroncino e l'uomo non lo avevano chiamato a giocare con loro, quindi avrebbe dovuto aspettare.

E sorvegliare, certo, ma quello lo faceva sempre, anche se nessuno lo aveva ordinato, perché era il suo istinto di protezione del branco a suggerirlo.

Sarebbe rimasto più volentieri a sonnecchiare dentro casa, comodamente sdraiato sul tappeto, ma il padrone lo aveva mandato fuori per stare con il padroncino e l'uomo, e lui, da bravo cane, gli aveva obbedito.

E obbedire al suo padrone era per lui naturale come respirare o grattarsi. Sbadigliò.

Forse poteva schiacciare un sonnellino anche lì, fuori in giardino, all'ombra dell'albero che aveva appena marcato con il suo odore, ma un rumore tra i cespugli lo allertò. Felini? Lo scricchiolio delle foglie e dei rami spostati, però, era diverso.

Era decisamente più lento, più pesante, mentre i gatti erano veloci e silenziosi, quasi impercettibili da un udito meno sviluppato del suo. E un odore diverso si affacciò alle sue narici sensibili: di un umano, ma non apparteneva a nessuno di quelli conosciuti e accettati nel suo territorio. Un intruso!

Quel pensiero balzò istantaneo alla mente, e lo fece alzare altrettanto di scatto.

Si avvicinò al cespuglio, badando a non calpestare nessun ramo o foglia secca, che avrebbe potuto avvertire il nemico della sua presenza, ed emise, al contempo, un sommesso ringhio prolungato, così basso che nessun umano avrebbe potuto udirlo; se fosse stato un felino, però, sentendolo non avrebbe osato entrare nel suo territorio.

Il suo, per adesso, era soltanto un avvertimento. Non gli davano troppo fastidio i gatti, però il padrone voleva che li tenesse alla larga, perché a lui non piacevano proprio, mentre il padroncino aveva sempre il loro odore addosso.

Sedette sui talloni e attese, nel frattempo scrutando i suoi umani che avevano smesso di giocare, quando una palla arrivò improvvisamente dal cielo; la seguì con lo sguardo e vide il padroncino afferrarla, muovendo leggermente la coda, perché gli sovvenne, di nuovo, quella discreta voglia di andare a rincorrerla.

Ma non era il momento di giocare.

Nel suo campo visivo laterale entrò una scarpa, e per un istante ebbe la tentazione di morderla: erano gustose! Quando le trovava davanti alla porta, le rubava sempre, e l'uomo, ogni volta, si arrabbiava con lui e lo sgridava; però non lo aveva mai punito, anche perché l'uomo non era il suo padrone.

E non era nemmeno il momento di distrarsi pensando alle scarpe, perché nel suo territorio era appena entrato un intruso.

Lo vide saltare giù dal cespuglio, perdere l'equilibrio e quasi cadere a terra, e quando infine si voltò, accorgendosi della sua presenza, lo fissò con un'aria particolarmente minacciosa e i canini snudati.

Il suo ringhiare, adesso, era udibile anche dall'umano, che sussurrò – Buono, bello… –

Ma lui non riconobbe quel comando, e l'odore pungente della paura solleticò il tartufo nero; abbaiò, alzandosi sulle quattro zampe, poi si diresse lentamente verso l'intruso, che arretrò leggermente intimidito.

John stabilì che per adesso non era necessario attaccarlo: sarebbe stato sufficiente attirare l'attenzione del padroncino e dell'uomo.

Il giovane portiere e il suo allenatore erano intenti a discutere animatamente.

– Ti dico che è arrivata da lassù, Tatsuo! – il suo pupillo indicò la collina di Nankatsu, e l'uomo aggrottò la fronte, perplesso, – Non è possibile, Genzō, hai idea di quanto sia distante? – L'S.G.G.K., però, non lo stava nemmeno più ascoltando, perché leggeva, corrucciato, la scritta sul pallone. "_Ti sfido! Al campo di calcio, Ōzora Tsubasa._"

Poi entrambi si voltarono attirati dall'inusuale e insistente latrato aggressivo dell'Akita Inu. – John, a cuccia! – ordinò il ragazzo, mentre l'adulto imprecava – Kamisama! –

Vedendo grosso il cane avvicinarsi, l'intruso, purtroppo, ebbe la peggior reazione che, in una situazione di quel genere, l'istinto umano gli suggerì: provò a scappare via di corsa. Ma l'animale fu più svelto ad afferrare l'orlo dei suoi calzoni, mentre il poveretto tentava inutilmente di risalire sulla siepe.

– Richiamate il vostro cane, per favore! – strepitò terrorizzato, – Non sono venuto qui a rubare, ho soltanto seguito quel pallone dalla collina… – Ma John non capì le parole senza senso di quell'umano, e continuò a trattenere saldamente la stoffa tra i denti aguzzi, ringhiando, perché era ciò che doveva fare un bravo cane.

Finché il padroncino non gli ordinò di smettere. – John, basta! – Genzō usò un tono di voce ben più fermo di prima, e il bastardo stavolta obbedì.

L'Akita Inu sedette sui talloni, rimanendo in attesa, mentre annusava l'aria e puntava lo sguardo sul nemico, sorvegliando attentamente ogni sua mossa.

Mikami, piuttosto agitato e pallido, si avvicinò cautamente al tizio che si era introdotto nella villa, e notò in quella specie di mendicante una fisionomia vagamente familiare; ma, lì per lì, non seppe associarla a nessuno che conoscesse.

– Sciocchezze! Come fa ad essere stato calciato da lì! – ribadì l'allenatore. – È vero! – replicò, convinto, lo sconosciuto, – L'ho visto con i miei occhi… – L'ex-portiere scrutò il cagnaccio Wakabayashi che, sebbene avesse ormai mollato la presa sui suoi pantaloni, continuava a fissare l'intruso con aria poco rassicurante.

L'uomo, allora, si sentì un poco più tranquillo e padrone della situazione, anche se, a dire il vero, quel poveraccio non aveva un aspetto granché pericoloso; comunque era assolutamente certo che il bastardo di razza gli sarebbe saltato addosso al minimo tentativo di aggressione, e senza tanti complimenti.

– Hai visto, che avevo ragione Tatsuo? – intervenne Genzō, accostandosi, – E la sfida è stata scritta da un ragazzino della mia età! Guarda… – e gli mostrò il pallone.

Il naturale istinto di protezione lo portò a frapporsi tra lo sconosciuto e il suo figlioccio – Non importa – tagliò corto, interrompendolo bruscamente.

Poi si rivolse al barbone – Lei si è introdotto in una proprietà privata… – incominciò, con un tono secco ed espressione particolarmente risoluta in volto, – Le conviene andarsene, altrimenti la farò "accompagnare" fuori… – e inclinò lateralmente il capo indicando l'Akita Inu ancora in stato di allerta.

John sottolineò con un breve ringhio la minaccia dell'uomo rivolta all'intruso, che, se si fosse avvicinato al suo padroncino, stavolta avrebbe sentito i suoi canini direttamente sul polpaccio. Non capì cosa diceva, però, anche se non era il suo padrone, lui avrebbe atteso il suo ordine per poi obbedire, perché in quel momento tutto nell'uomo indicava autorità. E comunque il suo compito era di sorvegliare e tenere lontani gli intrusi, felini o umani, non importava che fossero, ma, soprattutto, di proteggere i suoi umani.

Il tale parve ben felice di potersi allontanare, in fretta, e senza più il timore di essere di nuovo 'assaggiato', mentre il ragazzo, per nulla spaventato dall'intrusione, aveva momentaneamente accantonato il pallone con cui era stato sfidato, per sfogliare la rivista sportiva che una cameriera aveva consegnato prima degli allenamenti.

Più tardi sarebbe andato all'appuntamento al campo da calcio e avrebbe fatto capire a quel moccioso chi era l'S.G.G.K.! Ma, mentre leggeva, Genzō spalancò gli occhi dallo stupore ed esclamò – Ehi, senti questa, Tatsuo: "_Il noto campione brasiliano Roberto Hongō annuncia il suo addio al calcio…_" –

L'ex-portiere seguì con un ultimo sguardo la figura dell'ubriacone mentre camminava, sforzandosi di capire chi gli ricordasse, e aggrottò un sopracciglio, pensoso, poi scrollò le spalle e tornò dal suo pupillo, per leggere con i suoi occhi la clamorosa notizia.

L'Akita Inu annusò brevemente l'aria, soddisfatto, perché l'odore di intruso e paura stava diventando sempre più debole; dopodiché andò a sbirciare infilando il muso tra le inferriate, per assicurarsi anche lui che l'umano nemico se ne fosse davvero andato.

Infine diede un'ultima occhiata in giro: _il_ gatto, quello che al padroncino piaceva tanto, lo stava fissando, con la coda gonfia, pigramente seduto sul muro di cinta.

Sapeva che si sarebbe approfittato di una minima distrazione per intrufolarsi nel suo territorio e nascondersi chissà dove, ma lui lo avrebbe ugualmente scovato e scacciato. Più tardi, però, perché adesso era molto più interessato a ciò che stavano facendo i suoi umani; li raggiunse, sospingendo con il muso un pallone, poi guaì scodinzolando.

L'uomo lo grattò dietro le orecchie – Bravo, bastardo! – calciando la palla lontano; lui la rincorse, per poi riportargliela, poi toccò al suo padroncino; un altro calcio, un'altra corsa. Ora John si sentiva davvero contento; aveva mandato via l'intruso, era stato un bravo cane: adesso, finalmente, poteva giocare con loro!

* * *

Rivisitazione personale dell'episodio del manga, le cui variazioni sono puramente narrative.

* * *

Dedicata al suo sommo ispiratore canino: **Kaim**, il Demone Marrone dell'Arpia, perché in certi momenti, vedere qualcuno che ti vuole _così_ bene ti fa riflettere. Anche se non la potrai mai leggere, tu sai comunque che ne sei indirettamente l'assoluto protagonista.  
E anche stavolta devo ringraziare (ma mai adeguatamente) il sempre preziosissimo amico **MaxT** per avermi sostenuto anche in quest'occasione.


End file.
